False Profits
In the Arridor and Kol '' |image= |series= |production=40840-144 |producer(s)= |story= George Brozak |script= Joe Menosky |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708895 |guests=Dan Shor as Arridor, Leslie Jordan as Kol, Michael Ensign as Bard, Rob LaBelle as Kafar |previous_production=Sacred Ground |next_production=Flashback |episode=VGR S03E05 |airdate=2 October 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) The Swarm (Overall) Apocalypse Rising |next_release=(VGR) Remember (Overall) The Ship |story_date(s)=50074.3 (2373) |previous_story= Apocalypse Rising Sacred Ground |next_story= The Ship Flashback }} =Summary= Voyager discovers evidence of replicator technology on a pre-warp planet, which is reported as very unusual. Chakotay and Paris beam down to the planet to investigate. They discover two Ferengi, pretending to be prophets to the native people. When the Ferengi are beamed aboard USS Voyager they refuse to go back to the Alpha Quadrant, and Janeway is forced to return them to the planet. Meanwhile, a wormhole is detected and it is traced to the Alpha Quadrant, with the wormhole being the Barzan anomaly that the Ferengi had come through, years ago, and never returned through. This would be a shortcut home for Voyager; the only problem is that the Delta Quadrant side moves around erratically. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres work on a way to stabilize the wormhole while Neelix, disguised as a Ferengi, travels back to the planet. He pretends to be a representative (the "Grand Proxy") of the Ferengi ruler, the Grand Nagus, and demands the two return to the Alpha Quadrant. Neelix's ruse is uncovered and the Ferengi attempt to kill him. Neelix barely survives the assault and the natives uncover the situation. They become confused and declare all the "Ferengi", including Neelix, are to reach home by being burned alive. Neelix and the others are beamed away at the last moment and the natives are convinced their prophecy has come true. Back on Voyager, the Ferengi manage to steal back their shuttlecraft, which Voyager had confiscated. They end up being sucked into the wormhole, which destabilizes to the point that it is worthless to Voyager. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # At the start of Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Price, it was stated that the wormhole leads to the Gamma Quadrant; Star Trek: Voyager is set in the Delta Quadrant. In The Price, the wormhole did indeed exit in the Delta Quadrant when Data and La Forge explored it (along with the ill-fated Ferengi). ''' Continuity # When Neelix and the two Ferengi are beamed up to Voyager they are bound together back to back to back. Yet the next scene in the transporter room shows them separated and standing on different transporter pads. There is no sign of the cord that bound them. '''The change of the trio’s relative positions, and the loss of the cord, could have been done as part of the transport procedure, to prevent them arriving bunched together on a single pad. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, July 15, 2001 - 3:29 am: Tuvok's information is inaccurate. There were at least 3 Ferengi involved in the bidding for the rights to the Barzan wormhole. Also the Ferengi were not "pulled" into the wormhole, but flew through and did not fly back in time before the unstable end closed. Jwb52z on Sunday, July 15, 2001 - 10:39 pm: Not exactly, only the "main" Ferengi was bidding. The others were his lackies. Also, they were pulled into it at the end when the gravity got too high and they couldn't escape once they were too close and found out that the other end of the Barzan wormhole was fluctuating. # The control room in the Ferengi shuttle seems to have been thoroughly overhauled and redesigned in the time since The Price. The Ferengi probably managed to amend the control room in their spare time. # ScottN on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:32 pm: More GIS .… Just saw The Price (TNG) again. IIRC, either Geordi or Data says that they are in the Delta Quadrant, about 200 lightyears from the Gamma Quadrant. Since they're that close to the GQ at this point, why don't they try to get to the Bajoran Wormhole? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 4:09 pm: Because we don't know where in the Gamma Quadrant the wormhole is. If one end of the quadrant is 200 light years away, and the wormhole is on the opposite end, it may not be much better than going home to the A-Quad. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Voyager